Baram Alliance no Drabble
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Série de petite histoires centrées sur les personnages de la Baram Alliance, les plus grandes guildes noires de Fiore ! Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart et même Tartaros au rendez-vous ! Parce que c'est Noël et que Yukino décide de faire une petite bêtise de famille. Oups ?
1. Intro

Allez, une petite page d'intro !

Erm erm… * sors le microphone*

Salut ! Alors ca va bien les amis ?

Alors d'abord bienvenue hein. Vous êtes promus au titre de sadochistes ! Si si ! Déjà en rentrant ! Vous êtes pas chanceux d'abord ?

Pourquoi la promotion si vite ? Attendez, vous en voulez peut-être plus ? Déjà, vous êtes fous d'avoir cliqué, j'aurais dû mettre un avertissement dans le résumé…Oui, non, mais si c'est pas pour moi que vous avez violé le bouton de votre souris et dépensé un peu de sous pour l'internet, c'est la Baram Alliance qui vous attire hein ? Cette bande de mages fous !

Mais vous êtes pas bien mon public ? Z'êtes des sadiques, des psychopathes, des sociopathes des… des schizophrènes !

Bienvenue dans le club.

Alors pour vos beaux yeux (et pour quelques reviews aussi hein) je vais prendre des thèmes variés sur lesquels je vais faire interagir une ou plusieurs guildes de l'Alliance. Ah ! Mais c'est que vous pouvez choisir les thèmes vous aussi !

Alors le liens avec les sado-masos, ça se fait ? M'oui ? Okay on se comprend !

Je vous invite donc à l'avance hein, à cliquer sur la case en dessous !

OS pour Oración Seis (et pas One-shot hein)  
GH pour Grimoire Heart (et pas pour guitar hero, vous serez prévenu !)  
T pour Tartaros (et pas pour… euh… Tortue ! Désolé !)

Faut dire…Cette guilde de démon vient de commencer à exister alors que je tape ce texte tranquillement sur mon téléphone portable. Ne vous étonnez pas que je n'écrive pas beaucoup sur eux en premier hein ! Mais je vais faire de mon possible !  
Allez zou ! Jetez vous sur les 3 premiers chapitres qui sortent en même temps que cette intro ! Et n'oubliez pas vos reviews !


	2. OS: Étrangers

Commentaires :  
Voici le premier… receuil ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot exact. Enfin ! Je mets de l'avant Cobra, mon petit préféré avec ma guilde préférée, Oracion Seis. C'est ceux que je connais le plus, je les adore ! Ne vous surprenez pas qu'il y en ais donc plus sur eux qu'autrement…  
Enfin j'ai foiré hein, ça n'a pas fini comme prévu et c'est un peu lourd pour rien, essayez de me pardonner ! Désolé !

Surtout, bonne lecture !

* * *

_OS : Étrangers_

Brain les emmenaient enfin. Cet endroit où lui seul s'absentait pendant ce qui pouvait durer des jours. De sa petite ouïe fine, il captait l'excitation de son adulte en charge ainsi que la fébrilité de Sorano. Non… Angel, il devait l'appeler Angel. Lui c'était Cobra, elle Angel. Il y avait aussi Midnight et Racer ainsi que Hot-Eye. Les petites n'avaient pas tout de suite compris l'intérêt de changer de nom. Lui c'était Erik son nom, mais Brain disait que c'était important s'il voulait que leurs vœux se réalisent. Une certaine renaissance. Cela ne faisait cependant pas d'eux des étrangers, au contraire. Peut-être qu'ils allaient oublier la souffrance de la tour en oubliant leurs propres noms ?  
Quelques jours plus tôt, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, ils avaient reçu ce drôle de tatouage tout en promettant allégeance au maître. Ils étaient devenus officiellement une guilde. Oracion Seis. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais mais ça n'importait pas tellement, tant que Cubelios restait avec lui.

Le trajet en train le rendit malade pour la première fois. Les bambins l'encourageait à tenir le coup de temps à autre et lui, grimaçait, grattant frénétiquement son petit torse juste un peu à côté du cœur. Ça le démangeait depuis le début du voyage. Autant dire qu'il ne fut jamais aussi heureux de retrouver le plancher des vaches. Mais il avait à peine le temps de s'en remettre que Racer le tirait par le bras. Petit Cobra suivit le groupe sans un mot puis, une immense bâtisse apparut devant ses yeux de gamin.  
À l'intérieur mugissaient plusieurs cerveaux qui marchaient à plein régime, dont certain dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Erik ne se sentit pas à l'aise, pas chez lui. Pourtant, Brain continua de marcher jusqu'à croiser une autre groupe. Celui qui le menait semblait vieux, plus vieux que leurs maître à eux. Le petit se gratta encore le torse avant que la petite main d'Angel ne se pose sur la sienne. Elle était inquiète et nerveuse.

-Brain a dit de ne pas te gratter…

-Ah si…Pardon.

Non, il ne fallait pas gratter ou les points allaient ouvrir et ce serait douloureux. Encore. Son petit esprit de gosse ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'on lui avait implanté. Pourquoi mettre un lacrima dans son corps ? Les lacrimas ça servaient d'ampoules, ça alimentaient les maisons et ça pouvait même rendre des armes magiques. Mais pourquoi un homme ? Sa tête ne pigeait rien, mais son corps, lui, si. Depuis peu, il devenait fasciner par la seule vu du sang, il se faisait plus violent et il avait toujours froid. Brain lui avaient donc acheté un petit pull à col roulé et une veste trop grande pour lui. Ça faisait le bonheur de Cubelios, donc ça lui allait aussi. Reste que des fois, ça craignait que des griffes lui poussent… Heureusement ça n'arrivait pas très souvent. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à leur chef. Comment s'appelait la pierre dont on l'avait muni ? Lacrima de dr-…

-…dragon slayer, Cobra.

Le petit releva le regard sur le vieux qui le dévisageait puis, enfin, il remarqua des gamins de leur âge. Il y en avait un qui le fixait drôlement d'ailleurs. Le blond ricana d'un rire qui vrilla dans les aigus puis il le fixa. Le lacrima de Cobra se réchauffa et sa pupille diminua, laissant un regard saurien prendre place.

-Je suis Zancrow, God slayer. T'es Cobra, dragon slayer et on t'a implanté un lacrima hein ?

Le petit blond semblait s'amuser follement ou ce n'était que son ton de voix habituel ? Zancrow cherchait à l'intimider mais en fait, Hadès lui avait déjà tout dit d'avance. Il pensait aussi que quelqu'un avec un lacrima ne pourrait jamais battre quelqu'un avec de la « vraie » magie.

-Et toi tu apprends une magie perdue de ton maître. Pas mal.

Il avait beau être gamin, quand on se la pétait, il savait répliquer. Et ça marcha, le petit cessa d'afficher son sourire avant de purement et simplement éclater de rire, comme ça. C'était divertissant pour lui et il voulait le tester. Oracion Seis parlaient à l'écart, sûrement avec le reste de la guilde du blondinet. Ils étaient donc seuls.

-Bats-moi et j'accepterai que t'es pas un minable comme les autres. Grimoire Heart est la guilde la plus forte qui existe.

Pour appuyer ses dires, des flammes noires se matérialisèrent dans chacune de ses mains. Cobra resta surpris, il faisait face à un mage de son âge ! Lui qui avait toujours voulu devenir mage ! Et il l'était, son corps le lui confirma alors que ses griffes revenaient et que ses petites mains se faisaient écailleuses. Chacun prêt, ils attendaient un quelconque mouvement de la part de leur adversaire. On les arrêta.

-Zancrow ! Tient-toi tranquille bon sang !

-Cobra ! Range-moi ça tout de suite avant de te blessé !

«Ou de mourir de la puissance de ton lacrima…»

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent rapidement puis rangèrent leurs armes. Les deux maîtres de guildes parlèrent encore un peu avant d'emmener leur troupe dans le géant bâtiment. Cobra regarda Zancrow, Zancrow regarda Cobra. La rivalité était lancé, lequel des deux seraient le meilleur ? Cependant l'attention du petit chasseur de poison se détourna alors qu'il entrait dans une immense pièce habité de cerveaux complexes. Tartaros. Ce fut son premier contact avec des démons, mais pas son dernier.

* * *

Lequel des deux entre Zancrow et Cobra est le plus fort ? Votez dans la case juste en dessous !  
En espérant que ça vous ais plus ! Grandement inspiré par Spherebleue aussi, merci petit Fenec !  
On se revoit super bientôt avec Grimoire Heart !


	3. GH: Yeux

Commentaires :  
Rebonjour ! Voilà le chapitre sur Grimoire Heart ! Je me suis bien emmerder avec la fin, mais je l'adore ! Aussi je ne voulais pas trop mettre de couple à l'avant pour le moment. Plus tard, plus tard !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_GH : Yeux_

Zancrow avait toujours eu des yeux absurdes, presque plus absurdes que lui. D'habitude leur teinte restait dans le rouge vermeil. Sous l'excitation ils devenaient plus clairs, la colère plus sombre et la tristesse plus violets. Sans parler de cette pupille démentielle !

-Gné ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me dévisager comme ça. Ça va faire un moment déjà.

Ultear sortit de ses pensées. D'habitude c'était cette petite, Meredy qui l'en sortait mais pas aujourd'hui. Zancrow foutait la trouille à la petite rosée et il y avait de quoi avoir peur de lui. N'importe quel homme saint d'esprit aurait fait pareille. Surtout les gens de l'église, parlant de saints, Zancrow avait une dent an particulier contre eux. Traumatisme d'enfance qu'on lui avait confié. Bref avec ce regard, le blond pouvait même lui arracher des frissons, à elle ! Son regard de fou était difficile à supporter, il fallait se l'avouer.

-Rien, je pensais.

-Ah ! À quoi ? À qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec la gamine ? Tu pourrais l'obliger à sauter en bas du vaisseau ! Hahaha !

Là par exemple, ses prunelles venaient de s'éclaircir. Ultear se releva sur ses coudes pour lui en foutre une. Nouveau changement, pupille plus sombre.

-Me frappe pas ! J'essaie d'aider moi ! Je peux aussi la jeter par la fenêtre si tu veux ! Ou aller la donner à manger à Tartaros ! Gyahahaha !

C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, on ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux, bref que sa folie reprenait le dessus, ou s'il plaisantait. En tout cas aujourd'hui, il était bien parti pour lui taper sur le système. La jeune femme claqua de la langue avant de détourner la tête légèrement, renfrognant son agacement.

-Nah, elle leur resterait sur l'estomac.

Petit silence après un nouveau ricanement de Zancrow. Il la regardait comme un chat regarderait une souris. Il se montrait joueur alors. Il avait du se lasser de Kain et de Rusty. Là, il squattait sa chambre quand il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit ! Il pouvait pas aller faire mu-muse ailleurs ?

-Sors de ma chambre Zancrow.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu, nah ! Tu m'l'as ordonné quand je suis arrivé et puis t'a plus dit un mot jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Même quand je suis venu me vautrer à côté de toi sur le lit !

D'accord, vautrer était un bien grand mot. Assis était le terme exacte. Reste qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas bougé. À plat ventre sur le lit, les pieds se balançant dans les airs et le menton reposé dans sa paume. Meredy faisait ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque et elle, se reposait un peu. Fallait dire, une chance que la gosse était sage. Elle se déplaça un peu, décalant son visage pour reposer sa joue contre sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose si le blond ne voulait pas bouger et puis, flemme de le faire dégager de force. Aussi opta-t-elle pour l'ignorer. Zancrow se casserait tout seul au bout de l'ennuie. Justement, il penchait maintenant sa tête de l'autre côté, ses yeux vermeils emprunts d'une lueur qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Dis Ul, tu trouves pas que tu fais un peu comme ta mère à adopter des gosses comme ça ?

Ultear s'étouffa, tout simplement. Carrément. Elle posa une main à la base de son cou alors qu'elle toussait et que Zancrow éclatait de rire et se rapprochant d'elle encore un peu, de quoi bien l'emmerder. Sa jambe effleura son bras et s'en fut trop. Dès qu'elle reprit son souffle elle lui attrapa fortement l'arête du nez, pinçant assez pour entendre un craquement sinistre. Le blond couina en emmenant ses deux mains à son dit nez qui commençait à verser un liquide rougeâtre. La femme le traîna comme ça au travers de sa chambre avant de le pousser en dehors avec un bon coup de pied au derrière. Elle claqua la porte et la verrouilla. Personne n'allait y entrer avant un moment, c'était décidé !

-Ultear sale sorcière ! Tu vas me le payer nom de Dieu ! Va brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer… merde !

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent suivit de près par des injures. Ladite sorcière était accotée dos à la porte, aussi se laissa-t-elle glisser par terre pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même, ramenant ses genoux vers elle pour mieux les entourer de ses bras. Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre, la fendant. Un goût amer et ferreux envahit sa bouche mais elle ne dit rien. Un jour elle se vengerait de sa mère. Parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné toute petite fille, qu'elle lui avait légué son nom par hypocrisie et pour la faire souffrir mais surtout, parce qu'elle avait préféré deux gosses à elle. Ses yeux noirs devinrent encore plus sombres alors qu'elle relevait son visage qui était auparavant enfouis entre ses deux genoux. Oh oui elle se vengerait, ses yeux parlaient pour elle…

* * *

Et vouala ! L'idée des yeux changeant vient de ma bonne amie Spherebleue. Gros merci à elle et à Baella pour m'avoir débloqué alors que je ne trouvais pas de fin approprié !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire dans la case juste en dessous, si ce n'est pas pour moi faites le pour réparer le nez cassé de Zancorw ou pour payer un psy à Ultear !


	4. T: Origines

Commentaires :  
Bon alors, déjà c'est pas facile d'écrire sur Tartaros. On avance des théories, on se plante. C'est la vie.  
J'émet ma propre théorie dans celui-là par exemple. On dirait que personne n'y a déjà penser, c'est con !

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

_T : Origines._

Pourquoi nait-on comme nous sommes ? Est-ce qu'il y a une loi qui régit tout ce beau processus qu'est la naissance ? Est-ce qu'un homme pourrait un jour arriver à conquérir ce si merveilleux principe ?

Un seul. Le nom que tous les mages noirs ont aux lèvres, ceux de sa guilde en particulier. C'est comme ça que Silver est né, d'une page d'un de ses livres. Sans le demander. Et on ne lui a jamais demandé non plus si on voulait qu'on lui enlève ce qui lui était cher. Le destin tire les ficelles à qui mieux mieux sans même qu'on puisse lui demander son avis à lui.

Né sans mère, juste un père constamment absent, disparu complètement de la carte. Et lui, extirpé d'une page d'un vieux bouquin par un des siens. Un qui avait déjà croisé son seul parent. C'est dur de ne pas répondre quand on lui demande comment a été son enfance. Il est né homme. Pire, il est né démon et sans amour… ou presque. Tartaros, les démons qui lui ont donné une seconde vie, autre que sa création au sein d'un livre alors qu'il attendait qu'on ne le libère un jour, c'est ça sa seule famille. Elle semble horrible mais au fond, ce n'était pas si mal à y repenser. Il avait été aimé, poussé et grondé mais jamais il ne leur en voulait. Sa seule famille malheureusement remplie de démons. Et lui et sa magie qui pourrait tous les exterminer. Peut-être que c'était ça le but de Zeref, de détruire toutes ses créations avec une seule d'entre elle ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il le comprit à un moment dans sa vie, sans pouvoir malgré tout s'attaquer aux siens. Le destin qui le trimballe à sa guise toujours sans lui demander son humble avis.

Et un jour, Silver a décidé que c'était fini. Qu'il allait reprendre contrôle, lui, de sa vie. C'est tout ce chemin parcouru qui l'emmène à une tombe… une triste croix qui point vers le ciel et qui demande pardon, ses planches sur le côté qui sont comme ses bras qu'elle lui ouvre pour lui redemander, encore et toujours : pardon.

Et il la pardonne, la seule femme qui l'ait jamais aimé et accepté. Est-ce qu'elle l'a attendu tout le temps où il s'est isolé à la guilde ? Est-ce que tous les soirs, elle priait, ironiquement, Dieu pour qu'il lui ramène son démon chéri ? Et elle s'est sacrifié corps et âme pour tuer un des leur. Il ne saura jamais si c'était par vengeance ou pour un autre motif. C'est triste.

Pour couronner le tout, il avait appris qu'il était papa d'une petite fille bien longtemps après qu'il puisse la rencontrer. Ultear. Sa maman avait bien choisit son nom, elle était ses larmes de détresse et d'amour alors qu'elle donnait vie à leur union. Cette union qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. On lui avait aussi confié beaucoup plus tard qu'elle avait été traitée et que sa magie perdue était redoutable. Celle du temps.

Le temps… il aimerait le remonter pour passer ses derniers instants auprès de sa douce Ul. Elle qui l'avait tant chéri, sa maîtresse et son élève. Ils s'étaient rencontrés comme ça par hasard un jour dans le village alors qu'il avait une mission à y faire. Elle était seule et semblait un peu perdue. Elle maitrisait la glace, comme lui. Il l'aida à devenir meilleure comme ça, sur un coup de tête alors que lui essayait de redécouvrir le monde.

La majorité des démons pestaient contre les humains, les détestant et les haïssant de tout leur cœur. Ils ne voulaient pas se mêler à eux et à leurs cultures répugnantes. On lui avait nombreuses fois dit : « Silver, la différence entre toi et eux c'est que toi, tu es né démon et tu en resteras un à jamais. Eux, ils décident s'ils deviennent des démons ou s'ils restent comme ils sont nés.» Depuis les humains l'avaient fasciné, eux qui avaient tant de pouvoir et de décision… eux qui choisissaient ce qu'ils faisaient de leur futur. Il est enviait aussi beaucoup. Il voulait devenir comme eux.

C'est comme ça qu'il était tombé dans le village d'Ul, à redécouvrir le monde au travers de nombreuses missions et il s'était entiché d'Ul. Jamais il ne révéla sa véritable apparence. Quelques fois, elle revenait en pleurant alors que les villageois la traitaient de démone parce que lui en était un. Les rumeurs étaient vraiment parvenues jusque-là. Mais elle s'obstinait à croire le contraire jusqu'à une belle nuit où on avait essayé de les tuer. Mettre le feu à une maison en plein hiver c'est tellement facile. Il avait paniqué.

Pas lui, son démon. Les flammes ardentes éveillaient en lui le massacre et la joie déjà inscrite en lui de tuer. Et il l'avait fait, pour protéger son aimée.

Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas détesté par après, ils continuèrent à vivre comme si rien n'était, aménageant une petite cabane plus loin dudit village où ils pouvaient bien s'entrainer à leur guise et laisser libre cours à leur amour.

Puis le temps passa irrémédiablement et il la quitta, ne sachant pas quand il allait revenir. Il ne revint pas, pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Depuis il allait voir la tombe de sa belle le plus souvent possible, souvent avant des missions et il allait lui glisser quelques mots. Deliora était mort grâce à elle, qui savait où son âme pouvait bien être ? Ou encore où se cachait sa petite dont il avait trop longtemps ignoré l'existence ? Il espérait un jour la croiser et la serrer dans ses bras, tant bien qu'elle le haïssait ou qu'elle essayait de le tuer, il serait tout aussi heureux.

-Silver-sama, nous avons reçu un ordre du QG.

-Je visite une tombe alors laisse-moi pour le moment…

-Cette fois tout les membres des neuf portes des démons on été appelés. Alors venez-vous présenter aussi s'il vous plait, Seigneur Silver, démon de glace.

-Relax, il n'y a pas de quoi salir tes pantalons. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te manger ou quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que je consomme sont les âmes des démons.

Oui, tout les autres démons autres que ceux de Tartaros, sa famille, devaient mourir, exactement comme celui du village des géants, emprisonné dans de la glace éternel. Pour Ul, il ferait n'importe quoi, même devenir un chasseur auprès des siens. C'était une promesse gravé dans la glace, celle qui ne fondrait jamais.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? J'espère !  
Laissez un joli commentaire dans la case en dessous ! N'hésitez pas ! Même si c'est juste pour donner votre avis sur ce couple ou vos théories sur Silver !  
Merci ! À la semaine prochaine !


	5. OS: Minuit

Commentaires :  
D'accord, il n'y a pas beaucoup de texte et j'avoue que c'est PEUT-ÊTRE un peu court...essayez de me pardonner ? Vous allez voir, c'est pas si mal ! Je l'espère...  
Vous savez compter jusqu'à six ? Si non, c'est pas grave ! Je vous l'apprend !  
Bonne lecture !

Reviews :

Réponse à Spherebleue:  
_Comment j'ai trouver pour Ul et Silver ? Sérieux ça m'est sauter dessus comme une évidence. Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi les gens s'acharne à dire que c'est le père de Gray. Je défend une féroce lutte contre ces idées infâmes ! (J'exagère peut-être un peu...)_  
_Ne tappe pas trop fort s'il-te-plaît ma chérie, il est minuit (carrément, LOL.)_  
_Bonne lecture et je prend ta requête en compte, je travail dessus bientôt !_  
_Allez vile fennec, dévore le chapitre, dévore !_

Réponse à Baella:  
_Je veux rejoindre ce club de "On a été battus par Natsu et c'est pas juste parce que ce con c'est le héros, le combat n'était pas égal !" Nah mais attend, sans déconner. Les gens dans le club de "On a été battu par Lucy parce qu'elle est la futur petite amie du héro principal" doit être nuuulll ! Trop la honte ! Au moins le drag' de feu il a la force quoi ! Allez, complot entre Cobra, Zancrow et les jumeaux pour terasser ce vilain fils d'Igneel ! (Sérieux, je compte qu'eux parce que ça ferait une armée aux miches de Nats' !)_  
_Bon, pour Ultear et Zancrow, tu me refiles du pognon et je te fais ça dans un bunker okay ? Pour la sciene ! (Aperture Science ! Gnoups...)_  
_Et puis quoi que tu m'as grillé à la première lecture ? C'est toi qui m'a donner la force d'écrire joli coeur ! Enfin !_  
_Bonne re-lecture ma flo-flo !_

Réponse à Halfsoul:  
_Haallffyyy ! * Te saute dans les bras* Je suis contente de te revoir !_  
_Allez, le paradis c'est ici ! Je t'invite fortement à laisser tes idées dans le carré en dessous ! Merci du soutiens et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_OS : Minuit_

Minuit. Une heure, les positions d'une horloge où on perd le compte des aiguilles, 12 coups qui retentissent. Douze interminables coups dans son petit crâne qui résonne comme une cathédrale. Il se retourne inlassablement dans son lit, il les compte.

_Un._

Tout petit, il adorait la nuit pour ses belles étoiles et refusait toujours de dormir. Pour ses yeux d'enfant, minuit sonnait comme l'heure où les étoiles brillaient le plus dans le ciel noir, accompagnant dignement Madame lune qui s'exposait dans toute sa gracieuseté. Et cette lune, cette si belle lune qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Son caprice à lui, sa dame blanche.

_Deux._

La même dame blanche qui le regardaient sans fin, qu'il soit en prison ou libre. Dans la maison ou dehors. Elle était omniprésente et tellement majestueuse. Elle imposait le respect, même au travers des barreaux de fers qui le retenaient à l'intérieur d'une ancienne tour. Le petit la contemplait alors que la dame en blanc étirait son ombre, chatouillait les ténèbres et l'emmenait loin, tellement loin. À minuit elle s'affichait avec toute sa puissance.

_Trois._

Et à cette heure, elle reflétait le rouge dans ses yeux, dans le sang de ses ennemis alors qu'il rasait les villages, pillait les maisons et dansait sous son reflet. Et il riait, il était tellement heureux de l'avoir avec lui, toujours. Et elle riait avec lui. À minuit, elle était sa partenaire, son amante et ils s'enlaçaient sous sa lueur bleuté, savourant ensemble son carnage. Elle l'appuyait.

_Quatre._

Le début d'une journée, la fin d'une. Une naissance et une mort, le paradoxe d'une heure. Le siens aussi. Ses sens s'allumaient et d'instinct, il se levait pour profiter de ce moment. Son lui si calme et endormie laissait place à une machine à tué. Il emmenait la mort en s'éveillant dans une interstice minuscule. Une naissance, une mort. Le début, une fin.

_Cinq._

La fin… le début. Sa mère. Minuit était sa mère. Celle qui l'avait accouché et qui en était morte, partie rejoindre le ciel et décorer sa très chère Dame blanche. Midnight avait décidé de naître dans ce minuscule moment où les contraire se mélange pour former un tout merveilleux.

_Six._

On toqua à sa porte, lui faisant perdre le décompte. On était au milieu exact de la nuit, comment osait-on le déranger pendant cette heure si précieuse ? La porte s'ouvrit alors que, sans qu'il n'ait donné le signal, un nouveau coup sonnait. Le temps ne l'attendait pas, on allait lui faire manquer son heure. Il pesta, grinçant des dents. Peu importe qui, ça allait se faire savoir qu'on ne le dérange pas.

Mais son air s'adoucit, prenant une allure de môme ahurit alors qu'une femme entrait dans sa chambre à lui, sans invitation. Elle venait le rejoindre à minuit pile alors que les coups sonnaient toujours inlassablement par derrière. Une dame entièrement vêtue de blanc.

Celle-ci vint se poser à côté de lui alors qu'il s'était relevé sur ses coudes. Un visage pâle, les yeux bleu comme le ciel éclairé par le soleil. La couleur qu'aurait le manteau du soir si la lune pouvait briller plus fort juste pour lui. Mais il s'en moquait puisqu'elle prenait le temps de venir lui rendre visite en personne. Sa dame blanche.

Elle passa une main légère sur son visage, lui souriant tendrement. C'était maman, la représentation exacte de ce que devrait être l'heure pile qu'il était. Et elle était tellement belle. Juste parfaite.

-Allons, tu ne dors toujours pas ? Fais un effort, tu en as grandement besoin.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent puis se fermèrent. Il voulu prononcer quelque chose mais le vent doux et tendre qui s'écoulait de par sa fenêtre entrouverte était partie avec ses mots. De toute façon, depuis quand avait-il eut besoin de mots pour parler à la nuit ? Il n'avait besoin que de simples gestes délicats et bien posés pour tout lui faire comprendre. Il la remercia ainsi d'avoir toujours été là, de ne l'avoir jamais quitté. Il n'était pas seul, jamais.

Ses lèvres se scellèrent avec l'ange nocturne. Ses lèvres noires contre ses belles lèvres blanches et rondes comme la lune. Inlassablement les coups tonnaient, sonnant comme des applaudissements dans la vaste nuit. Tous dormaient sauf eux. Et alors que minuit venait de se soustraire à lui, il gardait contre lui un cadeau. Un nouveau pourquoi il aimait cette heure. Il pouvait à nouveau dormir avec la dame blanche et toute sa puissance sans soucis et dans les chaleurs de leurs draps. Ensemble ils seraient l'éternelle heure de prédilection. Midnight et Angel. Un démon et un ange. L'union… l'interstice que représentait son nom.

Et la lune savait à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

Voilà ! Je voulais compter jusqu'à douze mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ça allait pas être possible en ne faisant pas un texte trop long.  
Je garde donc les autres chiffres pour plus tard, si je veux en faire quelque chose.  
La fin est un peu floue puisque je voulais garder toute la folie de Midnight le plus possible. Si vous ne comprenez pas, je me ferai plaisir de vous l'expliquer en PM !  
Alors vous en dites quoi ? Vous aimez minuit vous aussi ? Laissez un joli commentaire dans la case plus bas et au prochain drabble !


	6. GH: Représentant de Dieu

Commentaires :  
Voilà, avec un tout petit peu de retard puisque je suis coincé dans le bois. Hum... en espérant que ça m'aide dans mon inspi...  
Donc selon la demande d'une amie, voilà le passé de Zancrow et le "pourquoi Zancrow n'aime-t-il pas les églises ?".  
Sphere, régale toi.  
**Avertissement: Ce chapitre est un peu violent, personne sensible s'abstenir.**

Vous aurez été prévenus !

Reviews :  
Réponse à Baella:  
_Oh non ! Ce serait telllllement dommage que du poison roule SANS LE FAIRE EXPRÈS dans le verre de Natsu-san !  
__Tu me grilles tu me grilles... je trouve que tu parles et que tu te plains beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui a toutes les exclusivitées ! * sors de la corde*  
De la glace ? Ah bon... quoi que à bien y penser, ceux que l'on nomme dame blanche sont souvent associé à la neige et la glace, oui. Je te donne le point.  
Si Mid' aime la lune, il va se transformer en fleur de lune ? *sors*  
Je crois l'avoir déjà entendu, mais je suis persuadée que tu vas te faire un plaisir de me le raconter ! :3  
Bonne deuxième lecture pitchounette !_

Réponse à Spherebleue:  
_Non Sphere, si c'est avec consentement ce n'est pas du rape, on appele ça faire l'amour. Tu sais, ce geste tout simple qui n'inclus pas nécessairement de violence ? Ah c'est vrai... ta petite tête de folle furieuse ne connait pas le terme... la mienne non plus ! ;D C'est pour ça que j'taime en fait ! Vivement nos Rp sanguinolants !  
Je rêve avec la lune et le soleil, je suis aussi difficile que Midnight quand on parle de piquer une sieste en plein milieu de la nuit ou de l'aprèm ! Au fait, vivement ton petit Cobranichou d'amour et sa belle lune !  
Et puis cesse de me bisouillé les pieds toi ! Y'a que moi pour me soumettre à ton grand art ! Je ne fléchierai pas, rien ne se passera comme tu l'entends dans la mesure où ce que tu dis est vrai !  
Bonne lecture Fenec, ce chapitre est pour toi ;)_

Réponse à Halfsoul:  
_Euuhh...Il se situe quand tu veux ce jolie drabble ma chérie ! Peut-être avant puisque Midnight ne semble plus avoir des troubles de sommeil sept ans plus tard. Enfin.  
Je suis contente que tu saches reconnaître mon géni et...! *sors * Plus sérieusement, écrire du point de vu d'un fou c'est écrire aussi flou que lui et c'est pas fastoche, merci de ta compréhension malgré que c'es, justement, flou un peu. ( Je passerai lire ta fic bientôt *^* )  
Bon chapitre ma cocotte et merci de suivre ! (Je note pour les demandes et le tout sera fait tout bientôt promis ! 3 )_

Réponse à Jyanadavega:  
_Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je trouvais aussi l'idée intéressante, évidemment, et j'étais peinée que personne ne veuille l'exploiter plus. Eh bah voilà, j'ai le culot de trop m'en mettre sur les épaules ! Et juste pour tes beaux yeux, imagines !  
Le drabble de Zancrow et Cobra a fait fureur, j'y aurait jamais cru. Il y aura une suite assurée ! Je suis aussi très contente que tu aimes celui-là, je dois avouer aussi beaucoup l'aimer.  
Au plaisir de revoir une review de ta part et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Représentant de Dieu_

La ville était déserte. Il y avait des traces de suie puisque personne n'avait reconstruit ce village qui avait été laissé à lui-même. La végétation faisait ce qu'elle faisait où elle voulait, dévorant les maisons, perçant au travers le roc et s'épanouissant comme elle le désirait. Lui, grand fou, se promenait entre les débris en songeant. Autant d'arbres lui faisaient penser à Azuma et ça lui donnait envie de tout cramer. Mais il se retint, presque par miracle.

Le chasseur de dieu continua de traîner les pieds, faisant attention de ne pas buter contre une quelconque racine et trébucher. Puis en suivant un petit chemin rocailleux comme un gamin de six ans, sautant de roche en roche quand les racines impétueuses des arbres y creusaient une montagne, il aboutit au centre. Devant une grande cathédrale dont les murs anciennement noirs avaient pâlit avec le temps. Les traces de brûlures s'étaient amoindries. Il y mit un pied et grimaça doucement.

Zancrow avait toujours détesté les églises.

De plus loin qui s'en souvienne, il trouvait ça laid. Les murs blancs avec des croix, des vitraux qui représenter la vierge Marie et un bébé. Ça ne lui avait jamais rien dit, du tout. Quelques fois il y avait des murailles mais encore, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Des anges, Dieu, des hommes et des femmes presque nus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'intéressant là dedans ? Cela ne représentait rien, rien que des fabulations de fou et une énorme secte de gens croyants.

Lui n'y croyait pas pour la même raison. Dieu lui parlait, à lui. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il n'était pas tout seul dans sa petite tête blonde. Son père affirmait que c'était le diable et il l'avait de nombreuses fois frappé pour avoir oser exprimer ce que cette voix lui disait de faire. Il était la risée de la famille. Ses parents et ses frères l'avaient abandonné. Seule sa petite sœur l'aimait toujours. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait peu de souvenirs d'elle.

Il se rappelait d'une petite bouille d'ange adorable et de ses petits yeux pétillants. En tant que grand frère, il ne lui aurait jamais fait du mal, il avait fallut qu'autre chose arrive. Mais plus tard… plus tard.

Ses yeux glissèrent silencieusement dans ce qui restait du bâtiment. Ci et là jonchait des ossements humains et au bout était toujours encrée une énorme cloche brisé par le temps et sa chute. Son intérieur accueillait des petits animaux à la recherche d'abri et dans certains coins s'étaient installés des oiseaux. Le piaillement des petits le lui indiquait clairement. Il envoya bouler un cadavre de souris régurgité par une chouette. Celui-ci roula plus loin et l'œil rouge du chasseur fut attirer par le reflet contre un morceau de vitrail. On ne savait plus trop ce qu'il représentait d'ailleurs, la chaleur du feu l'avait fait éclater il y avait bien longtemps. Ses oreilles perçurent alors un mouvement furtif vers la droite et un couinement étouffé. Ses pupilles suivirent un chat qui s'échappait avec une souris.

Les chats... Oui les chats. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de mal à les tuer. Ces animaux étaient laids, puant et fainéant. Mais surtout, ils étaient follement excitants quand on les pourchassait. Et quand ils étaient bien acculé dans un coin, les oreilles plaqué sur le sommet de leurs crâne ils miaulaient et jetait des regards de pitié, parfois essayait de griffer. Tu me fais mal et je te fais mal.

Il se souvenait vaguement de l'expression d'horreur de sa mère quand elle l'avait trouvé avec un cadavre d'une de ses petites bêtes. Sa peau était devenue toute blanche et elle avait appelé son mari. Son père l'avait empoigné par la peau du cou et traîné dans sa chambre pour lui donner une bonne fessé. C'était toujours lui qui se les prenaient de toute manière, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Et des fois, il ne faisait rien et il en recevait. Longtemps il avait voulu crier injustice, que Dieu ne l'aimait pas mais celui-ci lui chuchotait patience, que bientôt tout se règlerait.

Et une nuit, alors qu'il dormait, Dieu lui avait ordonné de faire quelque chose. De sacrifier sa petite sœur qu'il aimait tant. « Sauve-la Zancrow ! Laisse son grand frère la sauver d'une vie malheureuse… ». Le petit avait longuement hésité puis s'était levé de son lit en marmonnant et était parti chercher un couteau dans la cuisine.

Ce fut les cris et les hurlements du petit ange qui avait alerté ses parents. Mais le temps qu'ils se rendent à la chambre à l'étage, il était déjà trop tard, l'irrécupérable avait été commis. Sa mère s'était évanouit dans les escaliers et avait chuté. Elle décéda ainsi, la nuque brisée alors qu'elle était mal tombée. Son mari, lui, se rua contre lui pour lui retirer le couteau et essayer de sauver la petite et le coup était parti tout seul. Le blond poignarda à plusieurs reprises son père en riant parce que la voix dans sa tête lui disait de le faire.

Ce ne fut pas le seul coup qui parti tout seul. Le poing de son père s'abattu sur son petit visage et il se recula sous la puissance du coup. La lèvre fendue, ses yeux s'étaient rétracté et il s'était mis à brûler d'un feu noir qu'il ne contrôlait pas. La maison au complet y passa, cet abrutit de papa en premier.

Puis le petit remplit de haine fit payer tout ceux qui avait levé le doigt sur lui, le dévisageant parce qu'il avait les yeux rouge et les cheveux pâles alors que sa familles étaient plus foncé. Qui l'avait traité du fils du diable.

Zancrow rasa le village en riant et en s'amusant follement.

Puis ce fut au tour de l'église, où le curé priait en vainc. Le bâtiment n'échappa aucunement aux flammes de Dieu. Celui qui l'accusait d'avoir pêché maintes fois dans le secret. Tout brûla alors que lui, se présentait comme le seul et le véritable représentant de cette force supérieur.

Hadès l'avait retrouvé endormi au sol et l'avait enrôlé par la suite, lui promettant des merveilles de futur.

Pour le moment, le grand fou regardait encore les faits et le désastre qu'il avait causé. Il parti s'agenouillé et commença à prier, parlant à Dieu, la petite voix dans sa tête.  
Les humains le représentaient mal. Les églises devait brûler une à une de ses mains, celle que le Seigneur utilisait pour se venger alors qu'il le laissait totalement faire, jusqu'à perdre le contrôle de son corps. Tout le monde allait y passer, ils connaitraient tous une nouvelle ère et sa fureur. Il le jurait sur Dieu.

* * *

Eh bah voilà !  
Ça explique aussi pourquoi Zancrow a un faible caché pour Meredy et qu'il l'emmerde autant pour cette même raison. Je vais y retravailler plus tard, ne paniquez pas !  
Sur ce, appuyé sur la barre en bas et laisser quelques mots, c'est toujours très encourageant !  
Demande, critique...? Appuie aussi sur la barre ! Je prend toute vos demandes en note et je vois ce que je peux en faire (la preuve, ce chapitre même est un cadeau !)  
Au plaisir de se revoir la semaine prochaine !


	7. T: Pacha

**Commentaires :**  
J'ai moi même beaucoup d'amour pour ce cher Jackal et ça donnait bien parce que les gens m'en ont aussi fait la demande TwT Je me suis aussi permise de mettre Kyouka puisqu'elle est juste trop badass. J'aimerais être plus grande et avoir plus de seins juste pour la faire TT^TT  
Bref, bon chapitre !

**Reviews :**  
Répose à Spherebleue:  
_Bon, calmos. Je sais que tu reviens d'une convention mais quand même ! Je crois que ton "BUVRFHAZHHFJKJ" me flatte puis que je comprend tout tes "feels". Juste pas de mots pour décrire hein ? Aaahhh... _  
_Je voulais absolument que ce mec ait une petite soeur à assassiner. Et encore, au débit je voulais que ce soit l'église qui la sacrifie mais... c'est plus tellement une église, c'est une secte rendu là. Dommage. Enfin, c'est bien aussi. Vivement le Zancrow x Meredy * ^ *_  
_Bon allez, bon chapitre fenec et essaie que Zancrow t'attrape pas pour une partie de trappe-trappe ;)_

Réponse à Mavel Finnigan:  
_Premièrement, merci pour une review par chapitre, c'est super gentil ! D'habitude, les gens font un court résumé au dernier chapitre mais toi tu as eu du coeur et je te donne un gros bisou juste pour ça ! Je suis très contente d'emmener de la joie dans ta vie, nah vraiment ^^_  
_Je vais regarder pour tes demande, je prend no-note ! Gros merci encore et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi !_  
_Bonne lecture !_

Réponse à Baella:  
_Chiante ? T'es adorable ! Je t'aime ! (Non je n'ai toujours aps oublier le troupeau d'hamster que nous devions élever *^* )_  
_Zancrow il est psychotique mais je l'adore ! Genre quand il nage dans les air alors que le vaisseau crash ou tout le fun qu'il se fait en sautant en bas du vaisseau... AAHHH... Zanky ! Le prochain ? Pas de spoil, mais tu t'en doutes ;P_  
_Bonne lecture mon petit hamster d'amour !_

Réponse à Remillia29:  
_Je sais, je suis extraordinaire et * se reçoit une brique* Aïe..._  
_Plus sérieusement, cette idée c'est concrétiser comme ça, un soir, alors que je me demandais comment caser mes petites histoires d'Oracion Seis. Un receuil juste sur eux non... alors sur la Baram Alliance oui ! Et puis ça tombait bien puisque Tartaros pointe son museau ! Brefouille, merci ^^_  
_Les gens ont beaucoup aimé "Minuit", oui. J'ai eu moi-même beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, c'est du Midangel, qui n'aime pas ça ? Hum ? Quant à Zancrow... je me sentais limite gore quand j'ai écrit ce truc. J'ai laissé aller ma folie et cet élan de sang et pouf ! Zancrow est né ! C'est bien hein ? Et puis, c'était aussi une demande (un peu, quand même) bizarre de Sphere. (Je dit que c'est bizarre puisque j'ai copier son idée mais qu'elle a tenu, nargueuse qu'elle est, à ce que j'écrive dessus voir les détails qui changerait. Pfff !)_

* * *

_T : Pacha_

Jackal n'était pas n'importe quoi ni n'importe qui. Il était un démon aux apparences quelques peu animales, fils du grand Zeref lui-même. Et comme tout grand mage noir, il adorait se prélasser. Étendu de tout son long dans son lit, il bailla et changea rapidement de position pour retrouver sommeil. Ah le sommeil, quelle invention magique, il en raffolait ! Sa queue de félin se balada un moment doucement de contentement, sautant sans se presser et avec élégance. Jackal attrapa un autre oreiller et se cala le museau dedans, les oreilles collées sur le sommet de son crâne, ronronnant presque.

En matière de flemme, il était un expert.

Kyouka le comparait souvent à un gros matou. Il était furtif, cruel et terriblement paresseux. S'il pouvait ne pas se réveiller de la journée, il le faisait, se sentant plus actif la nuit. Au grand malheur du chasseur, les missions s'exécutaient pour la plupart de jour. Mais il les réussissait toutes très bien, faisant brûler et exploser tous ceux qui osaient se frotter à lui. Ou simplement le flatter dans le sens opposé du poil. Ça, c'était le pire truc qu'on pouvait lui faire subir. Le priver de lait n'était rien comparé à ce sentiment horrible de rebrousse-poil. Juste à y penser, il frissonnait de tout son être. Il gronda et enfouit un peu plus profondément son visage dans l'oreiller.

Sa queue s'immobilisa finalement, signe que le matou trouvait sommeil. Puis elle se releva hérissée d'horreur alors que son dos se courbait d'un coup. Les grandes pattes d'aigle de Kyouka finirent de remonter le long de sa colonne pour s'immobiliser sous son chandail juste aux omoplates. Elle enleva sa main de sous le tissu pour continuer de la base de son cou jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, toujours dans le sens contraire de son poil. Il frissonnait tellement que sa queue s'agitait de manière irrégulière, parfois violemment et parfois doucement. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge.

-Kyouka...

La démone ricana et passa sa patte juste derrière l'oreille. Ah non, pas là ! C'était de la triche là ! Ses frissons d'horreur se mutèrent en frisson de bonheur et de chatouille. Il enfonça encore plus son visage dans son oreiller, essayant de refouler des ronronnements. Son corps n'en fit qu'à sa tête et Jackal se mis à vibrer de lourds et profonds ronrons. Le félin pesta, étouffant à moitié contre le tissu qu'il serrait entre ses pattes. Puis cruellement, sa camarade délaissa ses petites oreilles qui tressaillirent pour aller gratter la base de sa queue, juste au-dessus de son fessier. Son coussin lui explosa entre les pattes dans un bruit qui ressembla étrangement à celui d'un ballon que l'on crève, révélant une expression de surprise sur le visage de l'homme-félin. Par réflexe il avait même élevé son postérieur, comme ces vulgaires matous.

En tout cas si ça avait le don d'horripiler Jackal, ça faisait rire Kyouka qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Les pattes du félidé agrippèrent, à défaut de l'oreiller qui venait de rendre l'âme dans une pluie de plumes, le matelas qui se mis à fumer tout en noircissant les couvertures chaudes et douillettes avec, de minuscules explosions les ravageant. Seul le ricanement de la membre de Tartaros emplissait la pièces, entrecoupés de ronronnements étouffés par des grondements se voulant menaçants.

En tout cas, si Jackal était un chat, Kyouka était un oiseau. Un aigle sûrement, fier et redoutable dont on redoutait la puissance. Mais les félins mangeait les oiseaux, et c'est ce que Jackal allait tenter de faire. Il se retourna d'un seul coup, les griffes en l'air, cherchant de quoi lacérer mais rien, il ne se rendait pas. Habilement, il se retourna, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même et se déplia élégamment pour atterrir sur la mage de la guilde noir. Celle-ci, les serres déjà prêtes, le réceptionna rapidement et ils partirent dans un roulé-boulé qui ne termina miraculeusement pas au sol. L'aigle repris le dessus avant de ne perde l'équilibre et de tomber, s'écrasant en bas du lit et sur le dos pour plutôt plaquer le matou contre le matelas, ses pattes lui retenant les bras.

Comme ça, par-dessus lui, elle était maître. Les oiseaux dominaient le ciel et il arrivait parfois qu'ils se nourrissent de pauvres chats égarés. Elle fixa sa proie dans les yeux, un sourire mesquin peint au visage alors que dans les yeux de sa victime passait une lueur de malice. Deux explosions retentirent dans la chambre, n'abîmant cependant rien. Par réflexe, Kyouka relâcha son emprise sur Jackal qui en profita pour au moins se rasseoir afin continuer de lutter. Le regard tantôt fourbe de l'oiseau était maintenant remplacé par un plein de défi. Pattes dans pattes, ils forçaient à des doses variables, curieux de qui allait se tanner le plus vite de ce petit jeu enfantin.

Ce fut le chat qui lâcha prise en premier, posant ses pattes sur les jambes repliées de sa camarade, allant mordiller ses oreilles couvertes de plumes, ces oreilles qui la faisait ressembler à une chouette alors qu'elle était bien plus. Les apparences étaient tellement trompeuses. La mage se laissa faire non sans grogner de temps à autres pour montrer son désaccord. Puis, dans un vague de pur plaisir et d'envie de jouer, Jackal fit passer Kyouka par-dessus lui, la laissant à quatre pattes au-dessus. Les deux pattes du chat jouant avec le visage et les oreilles de l'aigle, ses dents continuant de mordre sans trop de force, il laissa ses pieds nus chatouiller le ventre de sa compagne dans un rythme régulier sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il gardait ses griffes bien rangées, sachant que c'était la seule façon de la faire jouer avec lui. Que Jackal ne l'ouvre pas avec ses pattes arrières suffisait à Kyouka.

Puis à son habitude, le mage explosif, et félin, se lassa du jeu et attira miss Plumes contre lui en ronronnant et en se blottissant contre elle, profitant de cette nouvelle source de chaleur. Sa queue battait joyeusement l'air alors que l'oiseau lui grattait derrière les oreilles. Mais cela ne le garda cependant pas réveillé très longtemps. En tant que pacha et matou de maison, Jackal se faisait un devoir de dormir toutes les heures qu'il pouvait. Kyouka le regarda faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres et resta couchée contre son torse, poussant une mèche de cheveux de devant le visage de son ami. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors doucement contre le front de l'endormi et elle ferma les yeux elle-même, s'abandonnant au sommeil.

-Bonne nuit Jackal, 'spèce de gros pacha...

* * *

Oui bon je sais, Jackal est un chien ! C'est un canidé ! Mais je l'aime tellement plus en chaaat ? Et puis, le plan de cette fic a été conçue avant que mon cher matou ne se transforme en gros chien-chien. On me donne une chance s'il vous plait ?  
Ah au fait ! Je fait un levée de fond ! Poster une review et contribuer à ce que Jackal ne manque plus jamais de lait ! C'est un bon marché ça ?  
Allez, on clique sur l'encadré en dessous ! Merci !  
Je vous attend au prochain chapitre !


	8. All: Barambook

**Commentaires :**  
Voilà un chapitre LÉGÈREMENT en retard. Il est prêt depuis une semaine déjà et sera, vous allez le remarquer, court à lire. Il fait moins de mots et est beaucoup moins chargé... mais j'adore écrire ces conneries !  
Je suis désolé, mais promis je continue d'écrire des trucs plus consistants !  
Bonne lecture à tous !

**Reviews :**  
Réponse à Baella:  
_Merci de me pardonner pour mon petit dérapage face au manga. Mineeeettt ! _  
_Oui, et c'est une bouteille de lait de plus pour un chaton heureux ! Oh, on sauve des chatons Floooo !_  
_En fait, je pensais à un autre truc mais comme j'ai une flemme pas possible à l'écriture ces temps-ci... bah voilà. Mais le prochain que j'écris ! Ah, tu verras._  
_Bonne deuxième lecture, marre-toi bien_ !

Réponse à Spherebleue:  
_CHAT POWWAAAA !_  
_Non, je ne m'attendais à rien en fait, j'avais même un peu peur que tu n'aimes pas ce chapitre. Vive Jackal !_  
_Mon prochain chat... je vais y penser. Si c'est un tabis, va pour Jackal ! Perso, j'aime bien Kyouka, elle est sexy à souhait. Mais oui, une pieuvre, un chaton, un aigle... bienvenue au Zoo de Tartaros !_  
_Bonne lecture mon petit fenec ! ^3^_

Réponse à Mavel Finnigan:  
_Ah, alors tu es un chat ? Je suis pareille, bienvenue dans ma vie passionnante de Midnight ! Il n'y a pas meilleure solution que de faire la feignasse et de dormir ! Bon, j'aurai pu essayer de faire un chapitre complet sur la paresse mais... je me suis lassé. Tant pis. Quand même contente que ça t'aies plu malgré la tournure un peu... bizarre. Enfin._  
_Vive minou Jackal !_  
_Et bonne lecture, merci pour la bouteille de lait ! Jackal te remercie !_

Réponse à Halfsoul:  
_Oh, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je répond aux demandes, on peut pas tellement dire le contraire ! Oui, vivement les psychopathes. Ah sadisme, sadisme, sadisme ! Nyah ! _  
_Kyouka x Jackal, ouais ! Et c'est venu complètement aléatoirement, parce que dans Tartaros, y'a que Sayla, Jackal et Kyouka qui sont cool. (Vivement Acnologia en tant qu'END)_  
_Merde, Mashima ! Chat et Jackal, un mot ! Pas chien ! Roohh.. Tout le monde est d'accord en plus...!_  
_Bisou et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_All : Barambook_

**Tartaros** a rejoint le groupe** « Baram Alliance »**

**Oracion Seis** et** Grimoire Heart **aiment.

**Zancrow** : Il était temps...

**Jackal : E.N.D **vient de découvrir que l'on a un moteur de recherche à énergie noire qui nous permet de se connecter à internet.

**Zeref **aime.

**Hades:** Ah, même Zeref semble avoir facebook.

Les membres de** Grimoire Heart **aiment.

**Zeref :** Cela va faire plus de 400 ans que j'avais perdu mon compte.

**Hadès **aime.

**Acnologia **: Raaaaawr.

**Jackal :** Bon, si même Acnologia semblait l'avoir avant nous...

**Tartaros **aiment.

* * *

**Oracion Seis** a rejoint le groupe **« Nous avons un dragon slayer »**

**Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting** et** Rogue **aiment.

**Natsu:** Je suis en feu, vient te battre!

**Cobra :** J'entend le son des touches de ton clavier **Natsu**.

**Oracion Seis **et** Fairy Tail **aiment.

* * *

**Midnight** a changer son métier pour **« Maître de guilde ».**

**Angel:** Bravo pour la promotion, maintenant retourne travailler.

**Cobra **et** Racer **aiment.

**Midnight:** Seulement si tu ne touches plus jamais aux chaudrons de la cuisine

**Cobra, Racer, Hot-eye** et **Erigor** aiment.

* * *

**Erigor **demande à rejoindre le groupe **« Oracion Seis »**

**Erigor **: Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir fait la demande.

**Midnight :** Normal, avec la mémoire que tu as...

Les membres d'**Oracion Seis **aiment.

* * *

L'équipage du **"Black Fairy**"**(1)** a ajouté** «Baram Alliance»** dans **«sa liste noire»**

**Zancrow**: WTF c'est qui eux ?

**Makarov**: C'est notre équipe sur mer. Je vais devoir leur dire de ne pas partir la guerre sans nous...

**Sheelal** et **Trixie** aiment.

**Erza: Sheelal** ? Je me souviens à peine de lui !

**Laxus** et **Mystogan** aiment.

**Midnight**: On peut revenir un peu à nous ? Vous savez, question de savoir si on remplit un traité de paix temporaire ou ce genre de truc.

**Angel: Midnight** prend son nouveau travail trop au sérieux, ça fait peur !

**Cobra, Zancrow, Racer** et 6 autres personnes aiment.

* * *

**Jackal** a rejoint le groupe **«Je suis un démon, pas un chat.»**

**Gajeel**: Je me demande si le groupe **«Je suis un dragon, pas une peluche»** existe.

**Cobra**: Et c'est supposé signifier quoi ?

**Levy** aime.

**Milliana**: Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu es un chat. Nyah !

**Tartaros** et 10 autres personnes aiment.

**Jackal**: Traîtres...

* * *

**Cobra** et **Kinana** sont désormais **«en couple»**

**Laki** aime.

**Midnight:** Supprime ça avant qu'**Angel** ne devienne hystérique.

**Cobra**: De quoi ?

**Zancrow**: Félicitation vieux. Nos soirées arrosées vont me manquer.

**Cobra**: Gné ?

**Racer**: Voir que tu es en couple avant moi !

**Cobra**: En couple ? Ah merde ! Je voulais mettre amis !

**Cobra** et **Kinana** sont désormais **«amis»**

**Racer:** Bro, tu me déçois...

**Midnight, Angel, Laki** et** Zancrow** aiment.

* * *

**Minerva **a rejoint le groupe de** «Tartaros»**

**Kyouka** a validé son lien de parenté avec **Minerva: **mère.

**Sting:** Pardon ? Alors **Minerva** est un gros démon dégueu ?

**Rufus:** Sans rien avancer, je voudrais simplement préciser que **Minerva** a toujours eu un côté démoniaque. Je ne suis point étonné.

**Rogue, Orga et Sting** aiment.

**Minerva**: Les garçons, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus de Sabertooth que vous avez le droit de parler dans mon dos.

**Silver**: Faites gaffe, **Kyouka** est du genre à être féroce quand on parle contre ses petits.

**Tempesta, Jackal, Keith, Sayla** et 4 autres personnes aiment.

* * *

**Midnight** a partager un lien Youtube: Wrecking Ball - Miley Cirus.

**Cobra**: Mes... oreilles...mes... yeux...

**Racer**: Mec ! T'as tuer** Cobra** ! **Angel**, appele le 911 !

**Ultear**: RIP **Cobra**.

**Zancrow**: Que Dieu le bénisse !

**Midnight** a partager un lien Youtube: Baby - Justin Bieber

**Midnight** a changer ses intérêts pour "hommes".

**Racer**: Il me pète une crise d'épilepsie dans les bras là ! Au secours, qu'est-ce que je dois faire !?

**Midnight**: **ANGEL** ! TU TOUCHES ENCORE À MON COMPTE ET JE TE TUE !

**Angel**: Hihihi.

**Ultear**: RIP** Angel**

**Zancrow**: Que Dieu la bénisse !

**Hadès**: Oracion Seis diminue à vue d'oeil...

* * *

**Hadès** a rejoint le groupe **«Anciens de Fairy Tail»**

**Makarov**: Tu es un lâche, qui t'a admit dans le groupe ?

**Hadès: Mavis.**

**Mavis** aime.

* * *

**Sayla** a identifié **E.N.D** sur 20 photos.

**Zancrow**: Je suis le seul qui le voit pas ?

**Racer**: Non, apparemment pas. L'est où ?

**Sayla**: Le maître est toujours avec nous, suffit de bien regarder.

**Racer**: Oh la vache...

**Ezel, Jackal** et 5 autres personnes aiment.

* * *

**Angel, Cobra, Midnight, Hot-eye** et** Racer** ont changé leur status pour **«En prison»**

**Rusty Rose**: L'amour se trouve parfois derrière les barreaux !

**Ezel**: Surtout dans ta tête en fait.

**Zancrow, Ultear** et **Meredy** aiment.

* * *

Les comptes de** Zancrow** et** Bluenote **ont été désactivés.

**Meredy**,** Ultear et Caprico **ont quitté le groupe** « Grimoire Heart »**

**Rusty Rose **: Alors, ils ne reste que **Kain, **le maître et moi?

**Kain **aime.

**Zeref :** Non, vous n'êtes pas seuls.

Les comptes de** Kain,**** Rusty Rose **et** Hadès **ont été désactivés.

* * *

**(1)** Cadeau pour un ami, Sheelal et Trixie sont des Ocs. C'est un peu comme mon remerciement pour m'avoir aidé à écrire ces conneries * sort*  
Alors ? Moi j'ai eu du plaisir à le faire, mes amis à le lire. Va savoir si toi, lecteur, tu as aimer ça.  
Laisse un commentaire !

**Hudgi** a créé le groupe «**Review pour une bouteille de lait à Jackal**»

**Baella** aime.

**Sphere:** Je vais devoir partir un groupe pour la santé mental de **Cobra.**

**Hudgi, Baella** et **Cobra** aiment.

**Hudgi**: Et pour cette fiction là ? Oh je sais !

**Hudgi** a créé le le groupe **«Review pour sauver Grimoie Heart et avoir une fin du monde avec la Baram Alliance au complet pour faire un super chapitre de la mort !**»

**Sphere** et** Baella** aiment.

Et **vous** ?

**Hudgi**: Commentez et sauvez Grimoire Heart !


	9. OS: Réunion

**Commentaires :**  
Joyeux Noël ( en retard) les amis ! Tête en l'air a cependant une petite (minuscule) excuse pour ce retard ! Le texte était….resté sur mon ordi alors que j'étais partie faire ma vie chez Cobra alors… alors… voilà. * joue avec ses pouces*  
En espérant que vous aimiez ? Le prochain sera pour le jour de l'an ! Allez, bonne fin de journée à vous et surtout, bonne lecture !  
Surtout, excusez-moi, vous aller sûrement avoir l'impression d'avoir le point de vue de Sabertooth ici mais euh… Ce chapitre est basé sur un RP avec Baella alors… oh et puis zut quoi ! Désolé ! * sors un bouclier pour encaisser les tomates*  
**  
Reviews :**  
Réponse à Baella :  
_Tu trouves que ça sonne comme ça ? Oh et puis pourquoi pas, tout le monde sait que d'avoir un dragon slayer te rend pratiquement invinsible ! Pour la cuisine de l'ange euh… disons que Oracion Seis aime bien se commander de la pizza de temps à autres… femme au chaudron !  
JE SAIS, VOUS Y CROYIEZ TOUS ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Mon petit géni MACHIAVÉLIQUE vous a tous bien emmerdé ! Oh je me donnerais bien une médaille et…* retourne Sting chez lui*  
Hudgi aime ma belle !  
Bonne re-lecture ;)_

Réponse à Jyanadevega :  
_Merci !  
Tu étais déçue aussi hein ? Moi aussi… ALLEZ COBRA, DEMANDE EN MARIAGE ! * sors*  
Toi aussi tu te fais des idées toute seule ? Copine ! Laxus et Mysto c'est pas laid comme pairing, ça se fait. Acnologia Zeref ? Ah bon, c'est pas officiel ? * sors à nouveau*  
De rien ma belle, et bonne lecture !_

Réponse à Halfsoul :  
_Je… je gère ? Merci ! Je me suis super amusé dans le Barambook, je vais sûrement en faire un autre, c'est trop bien !  
Sérieusement ma douce, qui ne mourrait pas à écouter ce… cette…chose ? Angel lui a fait un bon coup de chien, peut-être que ce sera au tour de Midnight ensuite ? Qui sait ? :O  
:AdéjàluledernierscanetASDFGHJKERTYSDFGHJKcrimesorcièreetoracionseis!KYYAAAHHH!:  
* meurt d'une crise d'épilepsie tout comme Cobra*  
Bonne lecture pitchounette !_

* * *

_OS :Réunion_

Dans la cuisine, c'était le bordel. Rogue s'agitait dans tous les sens, Yukino l'aidait comme elle pouvait et… Sting zappait. Mais oui ! Pourquoi faire des efforts quand on peut s'écraser sur le canapé et regarder la télé ? Le dragon noir finit par échapper aux mains de Yukino et versa une bouteille d'eau sur la tête du blond qui bondit sur ses pieds en lâchant à son tour une pluie de jurons.

-Mec, t'es fou !

-Non ! Tu t'actives ! Fini de poser la table avec Yukino et que ça saute !

-Oui chef !

Enfin, Sting ne resta cependant pas grognon, il alla aider à mettre la table, raflant au passage la serviette à main pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux et les sécher par le fait même. La petite argentée se leva même sur le bout des pieds pour le recoiffer un peu, son petit cœur tambourinant. Ce soir, c'était Noël et sa sœur venait passer la soirée avec eux pour l'occasion. Depuis l'incident de Tartaros, elle ne l'avait revue que de rares fois pour une raison… évidente. Quand elle eu fini avec son chef de guilde, la petite Aguira retourna aux fourneaux pour vérifier le repas, question qu'il ne brûle pas. Rogue finit par sortir de la douche quelques minutes plus tard pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Yukino abandonna donc son poste pour aller rejoindre son amant et tout ajuster méticuleusement, toujours aussi nerveuse. Puis la sonnette retentit et les trois s'échangent un regard. Sting partit ouvrir.

-Bon…soir.

Le blond et chef de la guilde s'écarta rapidement, un peu sous le choc, pour laisser passer la femme au long manteau blanc recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Il ouvrit la bouche et vint pour pointer du doigt mais un regard de la part de son jumeau le fit changer d'avis. Eh bah, Yukino ne leur avait jamais dit que… Enfin ça aurait été sympa de savoir avant…

-Sorano nee-san !

Yukino se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur. Non, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, cette femme recherchée était belle et bien la grande sœur de leur petite Yukino. Qu'est-ce que les journaux diraient s'ils savaient ? Mon Dieu…Il voyait les grands titres d'ici : Sabertooth complote avec Oración Seis… Oh Seigneur ! Cependant, l'Eucliffe sortit de ses pensées sombres quand Rogue aida Sorano à se débarrasser de son manteau. Oh la belle plongée sur son décol-…

-Chou, les yeux, c'est plus haut.

Sting releva le regard un instant, mais comprit rapidement au sourire cruelle de la belle sœur de Yukino que cette femme était vile et surtout, qu'elle adorait au fond d'elle que l'on regarde ses charmes malgré tout. Oooh…! Et pendant ce temps, Rogue jurait en marmonnant dans sa langue maternelle ce qui tira encore plus un sourire à la grande Angel d'Oración Seis.

-Tu n'es pas du coin, pas vrai ? Notre dragon slayer non plus, il vient des pays plus au Sud.

-Ah bon, et il est dans le coin ton mec ?

Nouveau regard noir de la part de Rogue à l'insu de Sting. Mais ! Il ne faisait que s'informer ! Si elle était déjà prise, si elle était seule, si elle comptait inviter plus de mages noirs dans leur petit appartement…

-Non, il est parti fêter à Fairy Tail je crois.

Relèvement de sourcils général. Ah bon ? Cobra allait s'éclater à Fairy Tail maintenant ? Eh bien… Yukino s'empressa de balayer le sujet et invita sa sœur à entrer et à faire comme chez elle. Mais elle regretta bien vite sa décision, Sorano et Sting passèrent leurs temps à se prendre la tête, s'envoyant paître plus le fourbement et plus subtilement, voir presque poliment, possible. Yukino elle, est resta près de son Rogue pour essayer de le faire décompresser, se sentant coupable au possible. Elle aurait dû les avertir à propos de sa sœur mais elle avait eut si peur des jugements et des diverses réactions des autres… Le noir l'embrassa doucement sur le front pour la rassurer avant de se lever pour servir le repas… qu'il assaisonna à son goût. Et pour raison. Sorano s'étouffa et faillit presque en pleurer, vidant son verre de vin un peu trop rapidement tandis que le chef de la guilde de Sabertooth passait toute sorte de commentaires à son partenaire pour sa main lourde sur les épices. Il se leva même pour aller se vider un grand verre de lait. Les deux mages s'abstenir donc de manger et, étonnamment, le truc de Rogue calma le jeu entre les deux. Jusqu'à un certains point. Les bouteilles, elles, défilèrent par exemple. Consommation après consommation, les sujets devenaient toujours plus délicats. Jusqu'au moment où, chaude, la dame d'Oración Seis se leva pour continuer à argumenter avec Sting.

-T'as bientôt fini de loucher ? Mon visage est plus haut, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure !

-Peut-être, mais je préfère de loin tes seins.

-J'ai envie de te dire de te gêner pour une fois, mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher pour toi !

Puis le blond décida de faire un des pires trucs, il attendit que la femme en face de lui se rassoit pour mater sous la table discrètement, relevant la nappe. Il poussa un sifflement d'admiration, commençant à venir à bout des nerfs de Rogue.

-Et il n'y a pas que tes seins qui sont jolis princesse… miaw !

Sur le coup, Sorano attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et le balança sur Sting. C'était un réflexe ? L'alcool ? Une habitude chez Oración Seis ? Peu importe ce que c'était, ce fut carrément de trop. L'amant de Yukino se releva et attrapa leurs manteaux pour les pousser à l'extérieur et leur jeter les affaires à la figure. Les deux mages restèrent figer un moment devant la porte close pour continuer de se taper sur la tête dehors à la place, rendant la faute sur l'autre. Yukino, elle, s'était relevée inquiète. Rogue se laissa glisser le long dans la porte dans un soupir et regarda sa belle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont savoir se débrouiller pour ce soir. Et puis, ça leur apprendra peut-être pour l'an prochain ?

La petite argentée alla se blottir contre son amour et passa le reste de la soirée plus ou moins ainsi, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer par la suite avec Sting et sa sœur. Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, le blond n'en toucha pas non plus un mot. Tiens tiens…?

-Comment a fini la soirée finalement, Sting-sama ? , ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune Aguira.

Le blond gronda et fini de manger son premier repas de la journée pour retourner dans sa chambre. Cependant, Yukino remarqua avec amusement des traces de griffes dans le dos de l'Eucliffe, comme un certain suçon qu'il peinait à dissimuler avec son col roulé. Finalement Rogue avait eu raison, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

* * *

Voilà ! Oui, j'ai osé faire ce pairing à cause de la famille et tout... ne me tuer pas ? Et puis, deux caractères de cochon ensemble, ça pouvait que être drôle ! Va savoir si Oracion Seis va trouver ça drôle par exemple..  
Mais que fait Cobra à Fairy Tail ? Hum...?  
Merci d'avoir lu ! Partager, une petite review ? On va essayer de dompter Angel au lit ! * fuit*  
Joyeux Noël et on se revoit plus ou moins pour la nouvelle année !


	10. OS: Les fées et la neige

**Commentaires :**  
NON. CECI C'EST PAS EN RETARD JE...!...Je...!...  
C'est en retard, comme à mon habitude ! JE SAAIIISSS ! J'ai eu ni le coeur ni le courage de poster hieerrrr ! TT^TT  
Histoire de famille, l'auteur vous pris de bien l'excuser.  
"Suite" au dernier chapitre posté. Enjoy !

**Reviews :**  
Réponse à Mavel Finnigan:  
_Hudgi: Owi je sais, Jackal est un gros et gentil tout fripon chatounet d'amour ! RRrrrrrRRRRrrrrrr ! (Ceci était supposé être un ronronnement )_  
_Hudgi: Gajeel c'est un menteur d'abord ! C'est une peluche que seule Levy et Lily peuvent câliner !_  
_Jackal x Milliana... pas mal pas mal... On s'en reparle ? Tu me PMeras TwT_  
_Yes, une autre bouteille pour minet ! Hudgi aime._  
_Bonne réflexion mais surtout, bonne lecture !_

Réponse à Spherebleue:  
_Je sais, ça laisse des sequelles ce genre de trucs. Je suis quand même contente d'avoir pu tuer le tiens avec NOTRE Wrecking ball 3_  
_Grimoire Heart ne doit pas mourir ! Mais merci ! Et si, le sujet est vachement inépuisable !_  
_Cobra à Fairy Tail ? Oh oh tu verras me très cher ! Et oui, si j'en ai envie, je mettrai ce genre de truc où ce sera l'inverse qui se produiras. Je vois d'ici Midnight en chef cuisiner avec le petit naperon "J'3 la cuisine de Macbeth" * rigole toute seule*_  
_Bonne lecture fennec ! Encore du mashmallow !_

Réponse à Jyanadavega:  
_L'angel/Mira ? oO Je vois mal, pardon... *essaie toujours de comprendre *_  
_Je sais que c'est officiel ! Autant que le Acnologia x Skyadrum ! Oh j'adore ce truc ! Je vais en profiter avec END, je le sens, je le sens !_  
_Merci de la review Jyan', bonne lecture ma toute douce !_

* * *

_OS : Les fées et la neige._

Cobra continua de braver la neige, jurant lourdement à propos du bout de ses oreilles qui gelait. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que Fairy Tail devait être aussi loin ? Le mage noir replaça rapidement son foulard sur son nez et, oh joie, il aperçut de loin les bruits de fête provenant de la guilde blanche. Cela lui arracha un soupir de bien-être et il accéléra le pas, si bien que quelques minutes plus tard à peine, il se trouvait devant l'édifice de la guilde. Plus ce vieux moulin dont la guilde s'était contenté pendant sept longues années, la vraie guilde. L'immense et respectueux bâtiment.

De là, il put entendre une rumeur courir de la part des dragons slayers, qu'une odeur étrange se rapprochait. Étrange mais connue. Et ce fut un grand sourire, presque sadique, aux lèvres que le mage du poison poussa les grandes portes des fées pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment, emmenant avec lui un souffle glacé de l'hiver ainsi que quelques flocons.

Inutile d'ajouter que les fées, déjà en train de picoler et de rigoler, la fête déjà installée, se retournèrent toutes plutôt surprises. Et étonnamment, Natsu ne cria pas et il ne se jeta pas sur lui pour avoir une revanche, il releva simplement sa chope pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Mine de rien, un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un plus chaleureux.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, je t'ai entendu !

-C'est ça, et pique-moi mes répliques !

Il y eu un rire général et l'ambiance se détendit d'un cran. Et alors que le mage noir époussetait la neige de sur son beau manteau blanc et noir –son tout nouveau à la mode Midnight, celui qu'il avait arboré contre les dragons et Tartaros mais surtout qu'il avait pu sauver avec de la chance-, une femme s'approcha de lui. Le dompteur de serpent releva les yeux et perdit son souffle alors que son unique œil plongeait dans le vert de son regard. La serveuse lui offrit un sourire et l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau qu'elle alla ranger en arrière. Amusé, le dragon alla prendre la place libre à côté du rosé tout en chipant une bière à Mirajane qui aidait au service ce soir.

-Dis, vous avez pas un truc qui est à moi ici, par pur hasard ?

La bouille du rosé se fit plus pensive. Non sérieusement, il se forçait pour comprendre où son nouvel « ami » voulait en venir. Mirajane, elle, de l'autre côté du comptoir sourit doucement. Malarov lui se racla la gorge tandis que plus loin, Wakaba toussait, faisant mine d'avoir prit une mauvaise bouffée de son cigare et Macao se mit à s'intéresser à sa bière. Cobra soupira avant de s'appuyer le menton dans la paume de sa main, les dévisageant un à un.

-C'est ça, voir qu'elle vous a rejoint. Ça me dépasse.

Les personnes énumérées plus tôt rirent d'un petit rire nerveux. Macao se tourna vers le troisième maître de guilde, entrant dans la discussion.

-Quand vous disiez qu'elle aurait pas un passé tout blanc…

-Je trouve pas… affirma pensivement Natsu

Soupir général et Natsu reçut le poing de Cobra derrière la tête. Celui-ci râla et essaya de se battre mais Gray intervint, clamant qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de cette discussion qui semblait importante. Le mage noir les laissa se battre, n'oubliant pas de faire remarquer au mage de glace qu'il lui manquait des morceaux importants de vêtements et que Juvia matait plus loin. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à la mage d'eau dont la poutre de bois craqua sous ses doigts mais, sincèrement, Cobra n'en avait rien à battre. Celui-ci se concentra à nouveau sur le sujet pour lequel il était ici.

-C'est elle pas vrai ? J'ai eu tout le temps que je voulais pendant mon combat contre les dragons et contre Tartaros pour me rendre compte qu'elle était en fait ici. Elle… enfin… Elle a un nom ?

Mirajane sourit, complètement attendrit par la maladresse du redoutable mage d'Oracion Seis. Elle se pencha vers lui, comme la méchante démone qui travaille sur des histoires d'amour qui ne sont pas les siennes qu'elle était, pour lui glisser quelques informations. Makarov ne dit rien, se disant qu'il était temps de laisser la vérité arriver à la petite serveuse qui faisait sa tournée, ne sachant pas que l'on parlait d'elle.

-Elle s'appelle Kinana. Elle travaille ici depuis l'incident avec Nirvana. Le maître trouvait étrange le serpent qui rôdait près de la guilde et il s'est avéré qu'une malédiction l'avait frappé, changeant son corps en serpent. Elle n'a aucun souvenir.

Cobra parut d'abord profondément choqué, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire ce que la démone venait de lui dire. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui ? Même après tout le temps passé ensemble, ces moments chéris et…Il se renfrogna, son regard perçant ailleurs. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il s'y fasse non ? Ce n'était plus Cubelios, son serpent ailé géant. C'était maintenant Kinana, femme mûre et indépendante. Il allait devoir repartir de zéro. Autant tout laisser tomber mais… son cœur s'accrochait à la signification. C'était elle, et malgré son changement drastique d'apparence, elle n'en restait pas moins son amie d'enfance.  
Et pendant qu'il broyait du noir, Mirajane en avait profité pour se rapprocher encore plus, titillant son oreille longue et fine.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler.

Le mage d'Oracion Seis soupira et passa très proche de grimacer à l'idée. C'était moins brusque qu'une poussé, mais assez insistant pour le rendre mal à l'aise et l'obliger à en faire de même. Alors il se leva en ronchonnant de mauvaise grâce pour intercepter la serveuse.

De loin, la serveuse à la crinière blanche vit très bien les joues du brun s'empourprer alors qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains. Il se grattait le fond de la tête avec gêne et avait misère à garder le cap, préférant ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Mais quand la femme se jeta littéralement sur lui, se pendant à son cou pour pleurer dans son épaule, il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire tendre et chaleureux, serrant avec amour infini la membre de Fairy Tail dans ses bras. Mirajane poussa un long soupir qui voulait dire long, quelque chose comme : « c'est beau l'amour ».

Quant au reste de la soirée, tout se passa très bien. Cobra arborait presque non stop un grand sourire, celui que Fairy Tail savait si bien donner. Cette guilde était contagieuse. Makarov intercepta même rapidement la démone qui essaya d'envoyer Happy se mettre au-dessus des deux amoureux en pleine retrouvailles avec une feuille de houx. Heureusement, son petit-fils intervint aussi, faisant changer la serveuse d'idée. Ah, c'était beau l'amour.

Levy contre Gajeel, Natsu qui faisait le pitre avec Lucy, Laxus qui essayait d'empêcher Mirajane de tout précipiter avec Kinana et Cobra. Cette année allait s'avéré pleines de surprises. Des amours un peu compliqué certes, mais ça irait.

Parce que les fées faisaient des miracles, qu'elles aient des queues ou pas.

* * *

Voilà ! Et c'est presque de mauvaise grâce que je finis ce chapitre. Il ne me restait qu'une page à écrire alors bon, je l'ai fait. Faut dire, mon temps des fêtes ne sera pas aussi beau que celui de Cobra, c'est dommage. Mais je garde tout de même mon Cobra avec moi, il me réconforte 3  
Allez, on clique sur la case en dessous ! S'il vous plait ? Si vous avez aimez, je vais peut-être essayer de faire un autre truc comme ça.  
Au prochain chapitre ! (Désolé des chapitres de suite avec Oracion Seis, c'est juste que c'est le groupe avec lequel j'ai lequel j'ai le plus de facilité... enfin...)  
Bisoux ! Bonne année aussi mes petits mousses !


End file.
